TLK Comes with a Price -- of Hope
by ScoobyDoobyDee
Summary: Classic Captain Swan True Love Kiss Two-Shot. I was going to ask if you want smut, but let's be honest. You want smut.
1. Chapter 1

It felt as though time had stopped as he watched the Wicked Witch hurl a green ball of magic straight at Emma. No matter how hard his heart beat and his legs moved, he would not be able to get to her. He would not be able to save her. She was turning around, and she saw it come toward her. Her eyes widened just as the magic hit her in her chest. She stood there shocked, and for a wild moment, he thought that being the Savior had protected her. That hope was dashed quickly as she collapsed.

Rage. Hook felt rage as the Witch's laughter assaulted his ears, and he raced toward her, abandoning all reservations. He was no longer afraid because he had just lost the thing he loved most in his life. Emma was gone.

Hook was behind the Witch, a feat nobody had accomplished until then, and with a heavy thrust, he stabbed his sword through her back and into her heart, twisting the blade and jamming it harder into her body. A faint noise of surprise fell from her lips as she felt the pain, and she fell down to her knees. Regina appeared next to him and used her own magic to restrain the Witch as a few people rushed to Emma's body.

He watched them, unable to move, or think, or breath. His hand was still grasping the sword's handle tightly, and his jaw was clenched, trying to keep the sob from escaping his lips. Regina was saying something to him, but he could not hear. The only thing he could hear was his heart ripping to shreds inside of his chest. His eyes focusing on the site where Emma laid on the ground.

"You need to let go!" Regina yelled, and he finally broke out of his trance. He released the handle and walked away, circling but keeping the same distance between him and _her_.

Dave called over Rumplestilskin, who had managed to freeze the flying monkeys after the Witch had been captured. The crocodile spent a few moments with his hand raised over her body.

"She's alive. She's just been cursed," Hook heard him say, and for the first time in what seemed like eternity, he breathed. She was not dead. She could be saved. "Unfortunately," Rumple continued, "The only thing that can break this curse is True Love's Kiss."

"Well, that has to be Henry," Snow said. "She woke him up from a curse before. He has to do the same for her now!"

Rumple disappeared and reappeared a second later with Henry. The boy was obviously distraught, but after a quick explanation, he bent down to kiss Emma on the forehead. Hook felt relieved. The boy could be the one to break the curse. It would only be moments from now until Emma awoke again.

Nothing happened. Henry tried again, but still she remained. That all-encompassing hopelessness filled Hook's gut again, and he lowered his head. If her son could not break the curse, than who could?

Hook lifted his head once more when he heard another familiar voice speak.

"Maybe Henry isn't the one who can break it," Bae said, walking into the middle of the circle of people. "Maybe it's someone else."

With this new attempt, Hook's stomach dropped. What if Bae was the one to wake her? All those months he spent chasing after her, all those long and lonely nights he spent thinking about her, all that time he spent hoping and wishing she would love him back would all have been for naught. But, she would be awake, and just the thought of her coming back would be enough for him, even if she did not feel the same way.

Before he could consider his feelings in further depth, Bae crouched down and kissed Emma. One, two seconds went by. Nothing happened.

Hook was conflicted to say the least. Bae was not the one, which he was truly relieved. However, Emma still had not woken up.

He watched as the nervous tension rippled over the crowd. They were convinced that their Savior was not going to wake. All except Dave, who turned to look around the clearing. He stopped when he made eye contact with Hook and strode over to where he was standing.

"Try it," Dave said to him and nodded his head toward the place where Emma's body laid.

Hook was surprised at the request and shot it down with a shake of the head. "It's not going to work, mate. If her boy couldn't wake her up, then I most certainly cannot."

"But what if you can? Don't you want to try at least? For Emma."

Hook glanced down at his feet. He already knew that True Love's Kiss would not work because he had tried it on her. When she did not regain her memories in New York after the attempt, Hook resigned to knowing that Emma did not feel the same for him as he did for her.

"Hook. This is your chance to be the hero I know you are underneath that pirate's façade."

"I'm telling you, it won't work," Hook repeated very firmly.

"But you didn't even try!" David said, exasperated.

"I did try! In New York. I tried to get her to regain her memories, but it didn't work. Can we forget about this now?" Hook was already having a hard enough time forgetting about that memory. He certainly did not feel like remembering it again today.

David laughed at him and slapped his shoulder.

"That isn't funny!" Hook yelled at him, insulted and embarrassed for admitting his failure.

"It didn't work because Emma didn't have her memories at the time. She didn't know who you were," David explained to him. "I tied True Love's Kiss on Snow once when her memories were gone. She hit me on the head with a rock."

"Are you being serious?" Hook asked. He would not let himself hope unless he was absolutely sure that he had something to hope for.

"My daughter's life is in your hands. You bet I'm serious." Dave clapped him on the back again and led him to Emma.

Hook did not allow himself to look around. He kept his eyes focused on Emma's face. She looked so peaceful as though she had not a care in the world. He almost felt badly for trying to wake her up and return her to her life as the Savior, but he knew she would want it this way – to be with the people that she loved. He only hoped that he was included in that group.

Hook bent down over her body and stroked her face with his hand. He placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now, Emma. I hope you don't hit me when you wake up," and placed his lips on hers.

A pulse of energy radiated from the center of Emma's body and scattered away.

Her eyes opened, and she took in a deep breath.

It worked.

He could hardly believe it, and suddenly, it was too much for him. He could not even accept the fact that he had been the one to wake her up. These emotions coursing through him were stronger than any of the ones he had previously. He needed to get away before he collapsed. Hook stood up and backpedaled out of the circle of people. The space where his body had just occupied was filled with people, and he could hear cries of joy around her.

He took one final look toward her, even though his vision was impeded, and began walking away. He had almost reached the edge of the clearing where the trees began, when he heard footsteps behind him running to catch up.

"You defeated the Witch," he heard Emma's voice say, astounded.

"Aye," he replied and stopped in his tracks. He could not allow himself to look at her while he was still reeling.

"You saved my family even after you thought I was dead," she continued.

"Aye," he said just as shortly as his first reply.

"You saved me."

"That I did."

"Why did you walk away?" Emma whispered, and Hook swore that she sounded disappointed.

"I thought you would want to have time with your family," he said, not wanting to reveal anything else at the moment.

"I do," Emma confirmed, "But you just saved me. By using True Love's Kiss."

"I am aware. I was there," he answered cheekily to avoid looking at her.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Emma asked, and he could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

"Of course it does, Love, but it doesn't have to change anything." That was it. He was giving her the opportunity to walk away from him, despite their feelings. He knew how hard it was for her. Her past dictated her future, and all the terrible things that Bae and eventually Walsh had done were the only experiences in which she could rely. Saying it killed him, but he had to for Emma's sake and for his own. He could not be happy if he knew that she felt forced into a relationship just because of these new _circumstances_.

"Nothing has to change?" Emma said his words back to him. "You just game me True Love's Kiss. It woke me up from a curse. I would say that changes things."

Hook glanced over his shoulder at her but put his head down again. He could not detect what she was trying to say, but knowing his luck, this was Emma's way of shooting him down. No matter what happened in his life, it seemed as though this was his destiny – to always be a failure at what mattered most, revenge and love. He failed in his endeavor to exact revenge on Rumplestilskin, and he was failing at winning Emma's heart.

He felt the same way as he had the moment that cure hit Emma's body. He had nothing left to lose. Only, this time, matters were much worse because she was alive, and her rejection would hurt him that much more. He needed to tell her, though, because not knowing was worse.

He finally turned and looked into her eyes. The saddened expression there was almost too much for him. He was raw inside from having thought that he had lost her, and now to have succeeded at True Love's Kiss when he was certain it would fail was messing with his head.

"Emma," he began and took her hands in his. "I love you. You know that. If it hadn't been obvious before today, it most certainly is now. From the moment that I saw you in the Enchanted Forest, I knew there was something special about you, and no, it wasn't because you are the Savior. I saw a fighting spirit that I admired greatly, and I found myself growing to love you.

"However, I know you have suffered and been hurt deeply before. I would never do that to you, and I believe that you know that, but you still have that fear of abandonment rooted inside of you. I don't want you to be with me because of any feeling of obligation. I want you to be with me because you want me. I will take whatever you give me, be it friendship or a life together, but I won't force you into it or make you feel obliged…" he trailed off and turned away with every intention of letting her go.

He had finally admitted his true feelings for her and made the intensity of those feelings known. There was no going back from this point for either of them.

"Where are you going?" Emma's voice said from behind him.

"I'm giving you space to decide," he explained

A hand grabbed his bicep, stopping him from taking another step. His stomach clenched, and his shoulders tensed. This was the moment when she was going to tell him to bugger off.

"You just gave me True Love's Kiss," Emma said again. He was about to speak when she continued, "That requires two people. I'm your True Love just as much as you're mine. I don't need to decide anything," she paused to step in front of him, "Because I already chose you."

Hook stood there in a shocked silence. His ears were playing tricks on him. He could have sword she said that she had chosen him.

"Come again, Love?" He needed to hear it again to be sure.

Emma tilted her head and gave him one of her "are you serious?" looks. Then, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A little later than I intended, but here it is!**

* * *

It felt like Emma was trying to pull him into her, not that he was complaining. The pull of her kiss surprised him, but he took full advantage of what she was giving him. He tilted his head to get a better position in her mouth, and it felt like coming home. His memory of kissing Emma in Neverland did little justice for him. This was better than any memory or dream he had.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her pelvis into his, taking the moment one step further and making his desires known. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. Now that he knew she felt the same way about him, he wanted to make her feel just as good in the physical sense.  
Emma ran her fingers along his arms, and he cursed the damn creator for his jacket. He wanted her now, and he was going to lose it if he did not have her. His fingers slid under the waistband of her pants, and he explored the soft and smooth skin he found above her bottom. Feeling her skin caused a sudden reaction, and his hips jutted forward into her on their own accord.

He felt Emma chuckle into the kiss before she released his lips. He hated feeling the loss of them and opened his eyes, searching for an answer in hers.

"Come on, we have to finish here," she said and smirked. "But when we do, well, that's when the fun begins." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back toward the battle site. Hook stood there in awe for a moment before rushing after her. The sooner they finished here, the sooner he could have his fun.

It was dusk when he finally returned to his room at Granny's. He washed up in the magical waterfall called the shower, but his thoughts strayed to Emma. He had barely seen her after the kiss, and she disappeared before he had a chance to speak to her again.

Hook stood in the water for a long time. The droplets hit his skin and caressed it as they slid down into the tub. He wished that they were Emma's hands instead. He had been erect since she had kissed him in the clearing, and now that her feelings for him were uncovered, he knew that masturbation would not sate the sexual frustration that he was feeling. He needed her. Now.

He dried off and changed quickly with every intention of seeking her out to finish what they had started. However, what he found downstairs impeded that desire. There were many townspeople gathered in the diner, and they appeared to be celebrating.

"Ah! Here he is! The guest of honor – Hook!" David announced and lifted his beer mug toward Hook. "If it wasn't for this man, the Witch would still be terrorizing us and my daughter would be under a curse. To Hook!" he toasted.

"To Hook!" the crowd chimed and took a drink.

Hook felt a blush creep up his neck and heat his cheeks. He was uncomfortable with receiving praise, especially from so many people. The one person he _did_ want was not there. He scanned the crowd again, but Emma's blonde hair was nowhere in sight. It took him forever to move through the mass. Everybody wanted to talk to him; everybody wanted to congratulate him. It was very overwhelming. When he finally confirmed that she had not arrived, he made up an excuse to escape. He took the steps up and entered his quarters, locking the door and leaning his back against in.

It was then that he noticed her standing in the middle of the room, staring at him in shock and with a guilty expression.

"Swan," he uttered. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you downstairs?" He had his own suspicions about her presence, but he wanted to hear it from her before hoping that they were true.

She smiled and glanced down at her feet. She was nervous. "I was going to come in, but it seemed like you were the man of the hour. I didn't want to take away the attention you were getting."

"Ah, but you would have been doing me a favor if you had." He stood up straight and gestured around the room. "As you can see, I needed a moment."

Emma's mouth dropped in a small "O," and she nodded. "Sure, I'll just go…" she trailed off and tried to leave.

Hook grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into his chest. "I didn't say, 'I needed a moment alone.'" He leaned into her. Mere inches separated their lips, as he maintained the focus and completely absorbed eye contact. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" he asked and smirked, glancing at her lips longingly. He would have gone in for the kiss, but he needed her to say it.

She watched him, transfixed, as if her mind had taken a break from thinking. Hook noticed that it happened to her sometimes, particularly when he was in very close proximity to her. Her eyes strayed to his lips, and he had a guess of what she was thinking.

"Swan," he whispered, attracting her attention again.

She blinked and shook her head. "I- I came for you," she said shyly and looked down.

Now he felt guilty for pushing her. She was obviously shy about the situation, which was out of character for her. He was not used to this side of her after being constantly exposed to her confidence. He was unhinged at the thought of her being timid around him and wanted to do everything in his power to stop it.

"Emma," he began, caressing her arms and pulling her into his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and spoke into her hair. "I don't want you to be pressured. Whatever you want. Whenever you want."

He felt her arms come up and wrap around his waist. It was their first hug. It felt magnificent. He breathed her in, and everything in the world felt right. Just knowing how she felt about him made his heart soar, and he would wait another three hundred years if she needed it, even if every moment of it pained him.

Emma pulled away but kept her arms around his waist. "You've been patient with me. You've been wonderful and a great friend, but we both know that it isn't enough for either one of us." She gave him the same smirk that she had given him in Neverland before she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Are you sure, Love? I am a Pirate after all," he said, pulling back slightly and swallowing down the butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach.

"Aren't _you_ the one who has been chasing _me_?" Emma asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Well, yes, but I always assumed that my attempts would be futile," he confessed. As much as he wanted to believe that she felt the same, that shadow of uncertainty always kept him company.

"I thought you were sure," she said, taken aback.

Before he let any more doubt creep back into her mind, he replied, "I hoped." He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "It seems as though it was with good reason."

Emma smiled at him and slid her hands around the back of his neck. "Let's do this."

"As you wish." He leaned into her and captured her lips in one swoop. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he used the opening to begin undressing as they were kissing. It proved to be harder than he thought.

He fumbled with the buttons of his vest. His hands shook with anticipation, and he could feel his palms sweating, making his fingertips slippery and unable to grasp the buttons. She must have felt the distraction in his kiss because she pulled away.

"Are you nervous?" Emma half-laughed as she asked.

"No!" he said, undignified.

"Here, let me help," she offered.

"I can do it," he pouted, offended.

Emma swatted his hand away and took up the task. "I know you can do it, but I want to do it," she told him. He had no problem with that explanation.

He felt the pressure she was applying on his torso all way down to his manhood. When the brush of her fingertips caught his skin, it felt like he was on fire. He licked his lips as his eyes focused on her biting her lip gently. He wished her teeth were biting his lips or any other part of his body instead.

When she finally finished, she ran her hands up his chest and pushed the vest and jacket off his shoulders. They fell to the floor with a "thud," and he kicked them out of the way. He was standing in front of her, half-naked, and now it was her turn. He spun her around and pulled her buttocks into his crotch. He used his hook to brush her hair out of the way as he began kissing her neck from over her shoulder as his hand made its way to her stomach. It snuck under her shirt and reached up to her chest. He felt some odd type of corset trapping her breasts, but he was quick to discover that it was hardly an impediment.

His hand moved beneath the corset and began fondling her nipples. He rolled one between his fingers and gently pumped one of her breasts. She gasped and fell back into him, her arse creating a painful friction on his erection. Emma groaned and brought her arms up over her head and back, caressing his head and bringing it closer to her. She turned her head, and he found her lips again.

He let his hand trail down and play with her naval until she whined for his full attention. Hook put a little bit of space between them so he could pull off her red, leather jacket. She did not wait for him to take off her shirt though. She did it herself in one fluid motion. She turned to the front, and he was presented with an excellent view of her breasts encased in the small corset. He had to admit, the sight got him harder than he was, an impossible feat he had been sure. Now, it seemed as though every inch of newly exposed skin only added fuel to his desire.

Emma stretched her arms behind her and unclasped the corset. The straps slid down her arms, and the cups separated from her body, falling to the floor. She shoved them aside with his jacket.

"Bloody hell" were the only words out of his mouth before she pulled him into her and resumed that desperate kiss. He felt her pebbled nipples press into his bare chest. She rubbed them back and forth against him wildly, using his chest hair to gain the friction she needed. He wanted to touch her everywhere at once and was beginning to feel frustrated that he could not. He mourned the loss of his left hand for not being able to feel the skin of her back on those missing fingertips. Emma paid no attention luckily.

His thoughts strayed back to the task at hand as he felt her nimble fingers undo the straps of his breeches. She made quick work of them, managing to untie them enough to sneak her hands into the back of them to grab his buttocks.

Hook chuckled into the kiss, but that chuckle turned into a moan as she brought her hands to the front and began touching his penis. He broke the kiss, suddenly needing extra air, and nuzzled his face into her neck. His breathing became labored as her hands were doing wonders to him, stroking, pumping, and fisting. She was driving him crazy. He reached his limit shortly after and pulled her hands out. She watched him remove his boots and breeches, and he stood before her naked and wanting.

Emma licked her lips, giving him one of her looks, and unbuttoned her own breeches. She slid them down her legs and toed off her boots. A small triangle of black fabric covered her pelvis. He would be lying if he said that he did not find it attractive. He was really beginning to appreciate the benefits of modern undergarments, but at the moment, it needed to come off.

He used his hook to catch the fabric and slowly peeled it down and off her body. It was only then that he allowed himself to look at that piece of heaven that he was about to find between her legs. The hair there was blonde like the golden locks on her head, and it was trimmed neatly.

His body reacted to the sight, bringing his hand forward to cup her. He fingered the folds there, finding them slick with her wetness. Emma grasped the balls of his shoulders as she spread her legs apart and allowed him to explore the entrance to her vagina with his fingertips, using his thumb to stroke her clitoris. It was such a tight fit and even tighter still when he felt her muscles clamp around his intruding finger.

Emma brought her lips up to his neck and began kissing her way along his jawline and to his lips. She backpedaled, moving them to the bed. He slid his finger out of her and brought his arms around her, caressing her back. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she pulled him down with her. As his body settled on top of hers, the weight of his body pressed his penis right into her _there_, and he could not wait any longer.

Hook lifted up onto his forearms and knees, creating distance between them. Emma opened her mouth to protest when he aligned at her entrance and penetrated her. Her stomach clenched as she held back the noise threatening to escape her throat, and she let out a heavy sigh. It was almost too much for him. The feeling of being inside of her was better than any fantasy he had. She had a vise around him, and it was not just around his penis. She had completely taken over every part of him, and this was merely a physical manifestation of Emma being everything in his life.

He wanted to stay still and fully appreciate the feeling of just being in her, but his body was having none of that. His hips began to move against her, only heightening that tension building up in both of them, but he wanted her to be just as satisfied as he was sure to be. He shifted the weight of his upper body to his left arm to free his right. His hand sought out her breast, finding it and playing with her nipple, as his lips caught hers again.

Emma's hands stroked over his back and lowered until they were cupping his buttocks again. She used the position to give her the added leverage of pushing her hips up into his. It was that little extra that caused the pleasure to transition to the beginning of the buildup.

He separated from her lips and faceplanted into the bed next to her head.

"I- I'm almost…" she babbled from her newly released lips.

Hook picked up the pace, his hips pumping into her faster and harder, until he could hear her breath catching with every intake. He felt the walls of her vagina clamp and release around his penis, and he only had to hold out a few more moments. It was proving to be impossible as he pictured how hard Emma was slamming up into him.

That's when he finally felt her whole body tighten and jerk underneath him, and she came. Hook pumped into her a few more times, but the tension in his balls only held out for a few seconds until his own orgasm peak for what seemed like ages, and finally, it washed over him.  
His body felt boneless, like that blue Jell-low he had in the infirmary. He did not want to squash Emma with his body weight, though, so he tried to roll off of her. She groaned and pulled him into her tighter. He smiled into the side of her head and kissed her temple, silently thanking her.

As terrific as the sex was, he was still reeling that she loved him and believed him to be her True Love. It was a strange feeling, getting everything you wanted. It did not feel real, as if he would wake from this perfect hallucination at anytime. But the person beneath him was very real, as was their bodies pressed against each other, her smooth skin with his rough. She was a Princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and he was Pirate. The Princess and the Pirate.

For some reason, he thought that it was funny, and he let out a bark of laughter. Emma turned her head and looked questioningly at him, bemused but clearly sated.

He burrowed his nose in her hair and smiled. The Princess and the Pirate – it sounded like the perfect fairytale.


End file.
